criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
Death in the Church
Death in the Church 'is the seventh case in the game. Case Background The victim was a woman named Kelly Fleiurmn. She was found dead in the Church. The killer was a Priest named Klaus Trumm. Kelly was always being a bad girl having to have no respect at the Church and the mass,She is always not following the rules in the church that Klaus was so angry about .Klaus admitted his crime and entered a guilty plea. He was sentenced to twelve years in Psychiatric Hospital Victim * '''Kelly Fleiurm '(Nailed to a cross) Murder Weapon * '''Nails Killer * Klaus Trumm Suspects Suspect's Profile * The killer is Christian. * The killer wears a Sampaguita Necklace. * The killer loves Rosary. Suspect's Profile * The killer is Christian. * The killer wears a Sampaguita Necklace. * The killer loves Rosary. Suspect's Profile * The killer wears a Sampaguita Necklace. Suspect's Profile * The killer is a Christian Suspect's Profile * The killer is Christian. * The killer wears a Sampaguita Necklace. * The killer loves Rosary. Killer's Profile * The killer is Christian. * The killer wears a Sampaguita Necklace. * The killer loves Rosary. * The killer has green eyes. * The killer is a type AB+. Crime Scenes * Church * Church Security Check * Priest's Table * Inner Table * Corner * Inner Corner Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Church. (Clues: Victim's Body,Torn Card) * Autopsy The Victim. (18:00:00;Attribute:Killer is Christian and had a Sampaguita necklace) * Talk to Klaus about the victim * Talk to Marie about the victim * Examine Torn Card. (Result: Guard's Card) * Talk to Andrew Germo about the victim. * Investigate Priest's Table. (Clue: Rosary) * Analyze Rosary. (06:00:00;Attribute:Killer loves Rosary) * Talk to Klaus about the rosary * Go to Chapter 2. (3 stars) Chapter 2: * Investigate Corner. (Clues: Trash Can,Lady) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Note) * Examine Note. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) * Talk to Niu about the victim. * Talk to Olivia (the lady) * Investigate Church Security Check (Clues: Security Camera) * Analyze Security Camera. (03:00:00;Attribute Killer has green eyes) * Talk to Andrew whos coming to the Church * Talk to Olivia about coming * Talk to Niu about coming * Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: * Investigate Inner Table (Clues: Notebook) * Examine Notebook. (Result: Unknown Phone Number) * Analyze Unknown Phone Number. (06:00:00) * Talk to Marie about being in contact with the victim. * Investigate Inner Corner. (Clues: Bloody Handkerchief) * Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (06:00:00;Attribute Killer is type AB+) * Arrest Killer. * Go to Additional Investigation. (3 star) Additional Investigation: * See if you can help Olivia. * Investigate Priest's Table (Clues: Klaus's Handbag) * Examine Klaus's Handbag. (Clue: Broken Rosary) * Examine Broken Rosary. (Result: Rosary) * Return the Rosary to Olivia (Reward:Priest Hat) * See how William is doing. * Investigate Corner. (Clues: Purse) * Examine Purse. (Result: Bread) * Return the Purse to William. * Talk to Marie. * Investigate Church. (Clues: Bible) * Give the Bible back to Marie. * Examine BIble. (Result: Marie's Bible) * Give the Bible back to Marie * Go to Next Case. (1 star)